Pasandolo a papel
by Day-Onix
Summary: Me fue tan fácil imaginarme una vida con esa persona…pero ahora entiendo que los caminos de cada uno son difíciles de manipular para que sigan alado del de uno mismo. La vida es difícil cuando le eres ciego, madre.TezukaxFuji.


_Buenas! Como están, yo bien, por si les interesa xD._

_Bueno, a ver…_

_Es un one-shot, yaoi de la pareja TezukaxFuji (que raroo..)._

_Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines lucrativos._

_Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar: las palabras subrayadas vendria a ser lo que Syuusuke escribe en la carta, y lo demás serian los recuerdos que a el se le vienen a la cabeza mientras escribe._

_Ni hablar del titulo…_

**_"Pasándolo a papel"_**

_-Madre, que es el amor?.-_

_-…es cuando quieres mucho a alguien, hijo…-_

"_Si…cuando quieres mucho a alguien. Supongo, madre, que no estabas tan errada con tu respuesta de aquel día cuando era pequeño, cuando la curiosidad me invadía._

_Madre…yo ame a alguien, ame mucho a alguien…_

_Creo que es muy tarde para decírtelo, no estas aquí para escucharlo de mi mismo, tampoco estas para leerlo. Pero creo que mi conciencia, aunque se es tarde, me obliga a escribir esto, para al menos soltar una parte de mi dolor y bronca en este trozo de papel, escrito con tinta negra, corazón y lagrimas._

_Entiendo lo maravilloso que es…pero no tanto como para lograr explicarlo, explicártelo._

_Yo creo que el amor, aquel sentimiento, es todo. Es el verbo, el adjetivo, el sustantivo…_

_Pero a esa edad, cuando me diste esa definición de aquello tan profundo, era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo._

_Para entender todo lo que representa amar._

_Jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar sobre esto, no porque no se haya dado, sino porque algo nos alejo uno del otro, aunque ahora estés enfrente mío._

_Siento ahora una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, y ni siquiera las lagrimas me ayudan a evacuar esto que siento como un hueco en medio del corazón._

_Pero se que no estarías orgullosa de mi si te digo como estoy ahora, además llego a ti solo para hablarte de algo que quiero creer jamás te enteraste, mi amor por alguien._

_Con esa persona compartí todo, lo poco y mucho que tenia. Me entregue a aquella persona, madre._

_Y no me arrepiento a pesar de no tenerlo ahora conmigo, a pesar de no oír su voz desde hace años. Eso me entristece, pero cierro los ojos y me convenzo de que es feliz._

_Feliz sin mi._

_Quiero creer que su amor por mi no fue tan profundo y ciego como el mío y que yo solo soy una persona querida gravada en un rincón profundo de su mente, de su memoria._

_Me fue tan fácil imaginarme una vida con esa persona…pero ahora entiendo que los caminos de cada uno son difíciles de manipular para que sigan alado del de uno mismo. La vida es difícil cuando le eres ciego, madre._

_Se que tu lo comprendes mejor que yo._

_No creo que este sea el momento para decir "aprendí mi lección", porque no lo hice…se bien que todos, hasta tu, pasan por esto…quizás yo lo sentí, lo siento, mas al tratarse de el amor de mi vida…del cual no tengo dudas que sea y haya sido._

_Hace mucho que caí en esta realidad, madre._

_A pesar de que aun tengo un trocito de esperanzas escondido bajo candado en mi corazón._

_-Que haces, Syusuke?.- Preguntaba mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de aquel círculo social al cual estaba sometido, conversando con capitanes de otros clubes._

_-Protejo mi territorio.-_

_Muchos recuerdos llegan ahora a mi, lastima que a estas alturas no los tenga latentes como hace algunos años. Creo que la memoria solo esta allí para recordarnos de que lo olvidamos._

_Pero a pesar de todo, hay algo que nunca olvidare, y estoy seguro de eso._

_Madre, no me culpes por lo que te diré, cúlpame si quieres por no tener las agallas de decírtelo cuando estabas viva, a mi lado, cúlpame por ocultarlo._

_Pero yo ame a un hombre._

_-Esto…esta…bien, Tezuka?.- _

_-Solo si tu lo crees…- Aprisiono mas mis dedos en sus manos, acercándose._

_-…-_

_Quizás lo recuerdas, iba a casa de vez en cuando._

_El caso es que yo lo amaba, aunque no exista eso entre hombres, aunque así lo creas tu, debes vivirlo para decir eso, madre._

_Es irónico que yo te este enseñando algo sobre la vida a estas alturas, pero no puedes saberlo si no lo sientes._

_Creo que la ultima vez que lo vi fue un Martes. El cielo estaba increíblemente despejado, dejando ver asomarse por un lado del cielo esa hermosa luna que nos iluminaba el rostro._

_Y fue el ultimo suspiro que hicimos juntos._

_Lo extraño muchísimo, pero no lo culpo por nada._

_Dejamos de escribirnos hace tiempo, obviamente por dejadez…aunque en mi caso por vergüenza. Quizás ya no tengo el permiso de saber de el._

_Fue una linda historia la que compartimos juntos, y creo que si el siguiera a mi lado, perdería el brillo que una vez tuvimos, y no tendría gracia._

_Pero esto no es una novela como para creer eso._

_Madre…tu perdida me hizo recordar cosas que estaban ocultas en mi, por alguna razón relacione tu muerte con Tezuka. Tal vez porque se trata de dos perdidas en mi vida._

_Pero te lo agradezco, porque al menos se que hubo un tiempo en el que ambas personas se amaban y prometían cosas sobre una eternidad juntos, aunque no fuera con palabras._

_Gracias._

_Estoy seguro de que algo sabias sobre esto que te cuento, todas las madres saben todo sobre sus hijos. Por nada nos tienen dentro suyo por tanto tiempo._

_Pero siempre tuve ese deje de decirte lo que soy._

_Un amigo, con quien aun me veo, me dijo hace poco que hay un rumor sobre Tezuka, al parecer volvió a Japón._

_Pero no me quiero ilusionar con cosas que tal vez no son._

_Igualmente, una corazonada aunque no quiera admitirlo, me hace dudar, en vez de negarlo._

_Yuuta esta a mi lado, mirándote con un brillo de vacío en sus pupilas un sentimiento de desosiego que se convertirá en tristeza en poco tiempo, en cuanto lo asimile. Creo que es mi culpa, por no decírselo antes._

_Y no me parece raro, aun no entiendo porque me empeñe en hacer esta carta justo ahora._

_Cuidare a Yuuta, no se si ocupar tu lugar, creo que mi hermana es la encargada de ese rol ahora, pero seguiré siendo yo, creo que eso basta, ne?._

_Bueno, aun no me recompongo, pero me siento mas cerca de ti que antes, y te siento aquí, en mi corazón, a un lado de Tezuka._

_Prometo venir si la vida me permite volver a un pasado no tan pasado._

_Prometo contarte si sucede, también si no._

_Prometo hacerlo con mis palabras, y no con tinta."_

"_Tu hijo, Syuusuke."_

_Owari._

_Kitana: Bueno creo que me agarro una obsesión por hacer one-shots…-.-. Espero les haya parecido algo bueno…gracias por leer y manden reviews por favor que quiero saber que tal estuvo!._

_Por alguna razón este fic me recuerda a otro que yo hice, en realidad el estilo…creo que lo demás es propio de cada uno..quería aclarar._


End file.
